<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your comfort and happiness is more important to me than some stupid dinner by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681019">Your comfort and happiness is more important to me than some stupid dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your comfort and happiness is more important to me than some stupid dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew 2-D wasn’t a fan of eating out at fancy restaurants and you respected that. Sometimes, he would go out but other times he wouldn’t and you understood. All that mattered to you was that he was comfortable and happy.</p>
<p>You were currently trying to get an outfit for your date with 2-D when you heard a heavy sigh. Being curious, you stopped what you were doing and went to see what was going on. There sat your boyfriend, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Concerned, you went over and sat on your knees in front of him as you gently pulled his hands off of his face.</p>
<p>“Stu, baby,” you said softly. “What’s the matter, honey?” You asked him, concern in your eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he responded. “I guess the idea of going out to a crowded restaurant is kind of stressing me out.” He explained and you nodded.</p>
<p>“Then, we don’t have to go, baby.” You smiled. “Your comfort and happiness is more important to me than some stupid dinner. We can stay here and I can order take-out.” </p>
<p>2-D met your gaze and a small smile appeared on his lips. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, causing you to smile. You got up and moved yourself onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as your legs straddled his hips. </p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>